Mi Vida Sin Tu Armor
by Saffire55
Summary: Adopted from Chica De Los Ojos Cafe. A Richard Grayson Production...Academy Award Winner Raven Roth...newcomer Wally West...a forbidden passion...an endless love...Rating will go up in the future. AU
1. Prologue

Ok, another adopted story. This is by Chica De Los Ojos Cafe. But now I am going to continue it. So enjoy. I own nothing except for the next chapter.

**Summary**: A Richard Grayson Production...Academy Award Winner Raven Roth...newcomer Wally West...a forbidden passion...an endless love...

* * *

"Have you heard-?"

"Is it true?"

"Raven Roth is going to be in a new film!"

"EEP! I LOVE HER!"

"She's so fine….I'd sure like to tap that as-!"

"OH MY GAWD DID YOU SEE THAT TOTAL HOTTIE WHO'S CO-STARRING WITH HER!"

"Yeah, who is he anyway?"

"Wasn't he in that one movie with Karen-?"

"Oh yeah!"

"OOOO! HE'S SOOOOO SEXY! Did you see him in that one scene with his shirt off! I was like drool!"

"Would you all just let this go? They're just actors…"

"SHUT IT JESSICA!"

"OH MAN THEY LOOK PERFECT TOGETHER! COULD THEY GET A MORE PERFECT COUPLE TO PLAY THE PART!

"YOU CAN JUST FEEL THE ONSET CHEMISTRY!"

"THIS IS GONNA BE, WITHOUT A DOUBT, THE BEST MOVIE EVER!"

Mr. Kahn sighed as he heard yet another one of the students add on to the topic of all gossip… the upcoming movie starring the very talented and beautiful Raven Roth and the upcoming star and hunk Mr. Wally West. Hunk? Mr. Kahn had to stop listening to everything his students spoke of. Though if it weren't for them and their silly little chats, he wouldn't know a thing going on with the younger generation. He let out another sigh as he realized that once again no one was going to pay him any mind and read the next chapter in Heart of Darkness. It wasn't his fault that movies of romance and love were much more exciting than the difficult read this current story provided. Then again, it wasn't his fault the book was so damn boring either, but alas, it was a requirement for all 11th graders and if he didn't get them to read this story and do well on their finals he might have to fail some and have them again for a whole….more….year. He gulped as he let that last thought sink in. He would have none of that! It was bad enough he had to have them for one year…he would NOT allow them to fail, even if he had to call each and every one of their parents in the middle of the night just to make sure they would read each and every chapter.

"She's so lucky…I wish I were Raven…she's the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I wish I were Raven…she gets to co-star with that yummilicious, hunk of a man!"

"Man, I just can't wait till this movie comes out!"

"Students…Ahem…students….YOU LITTLE PRICKS WHO KNOW NOTHING IMPORTANT CONCERNING LIFE!" Mr. Kahn stated, knowing full well that that last outburst had caught the attention of all his students.

"As enlightening as this talk of Miss Roth and Mr. West is, I do believe you should leave such conversations for more appropriate times. Now how about we all try and read the first chapter of Conrad's Heart of Dark-"

"OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT I JUST HEARD! RAVEN ROTH IS GOING TO MAKE A PIT STOP TO OUR AIRPORT TO BOARD A PLANE TO LOS ANGELES! EEEP!"

And all previously ceased conversations grew wings and revived once more.

'Why do I even bother?' Mr. Kahn thought as he looked at his watch. Realizing there were still 45 minutes of class left, he leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his neck, and listened to the multiple discussions going on that all seemed to relate to the future Mr. and Mrs. West.

* * *

It is kind of funny. Anyway, Review, push that little button.


	2. Note

Hey peeps! Its me Saffire55! Ok, if you haven't noticed my profile I have a new account. xSaffire55x . The reason is because this email wasn't working and after I made that new account I found out I can change the email on here. Anyway, I'm going to rewrite everything because I have a better writing style. Anyway, I will continue all my stories but I'm only doing 2-3 stories at a time for now on because its really hard to do more than that. So anyway, I'm not dead! Peace peeps!


End file.
